Nightbat
by Rosie2009
Summary: Underwear fight! Nightwing x Batgirl, Richard Grayson x Barbara Gordon, or Dick x Babs. I don't own DC Comics. Read and review!
"Hey, Babs? Babs? Guess what today is?" Barbara groaned as she rose up out of bed. Her hair was everywhere and her mind in a fog. She looked to her right and saw Dick standing beside her bed.

"How, may I ask, did you get in here?" Barbara asked groggily. She reached for the bedsheets to keep him from seeing her in her nightwear. He smirked.

"Being the adopted son of the World's Greatest Detective has its perks. I picked the lock on your door. It was really easy." Barbara looked up at him and glared.

"What if I slept nude? What would you do about that?" His smile only grew and just as he was about to reply she cut him off. "Don't answer that. Anyway, what were you telling me when I was so rudely awakened from my beautiful dream?"

"I was asking you do you know what today is."

"No. What is it?" He was so giddy that he was jiggling a bit.

"It's your day to do laundry! Remember the bet!" Barbara face-palmed.

"Why did you get me up for something as stupid as that?" He turned and ran out the door. She raised her eyebrows. That was unexpected. While she he was gone, she put on her robe and then sat back down on the bed. Soon she heard him running back. But when he reached the door and she was expecting to see his stupid, grinning face, she saw a huge pile of underwear in his arms.

"This is what you're washing. I have worked very hard to find every pair of underwear I own and trash them."

"How did you trash them exactly?" Barbara grimaced, half afraid to find out what they were messed up with.

"You remember last night when Joker had a huge pot of chocolate and was going to suffocate Bruce in it?" Dick asked.

"Yea, what does that have to do- oh, no. You didn't." An evil grin sprouted across his handsome face.

"Yup. I did. Chocolate stains are very, very hard to fight but I figured you could do it." Barbara scowled and he laughed at her expression. That wouldn't be the only thing humorous once she was finished. "Okay, Babs. You might have a hard time getting these babies out, so I have a very good remedy to- oof!" Barbara laughed as her pillow hit his face. He ripped it off and scowled at her which just made her laugh more. Dick grabbed a pair of chocolate-stained underpants and threw it at her.

"Eww. That's gross!" Barbara exclaimed with a frown while she pried the underwear off and held it at arm-length.

"Don't worry. They were clean before I covered them in chocolate." Barbara let out a sigh of relief until she was suddenly hit by more underwear.

"Hey!" For the next three minutes, Dick threw a nonstop barrage of underwear. Thankfully for her, she managed to jump over on the other side of the bed and onto the floor before most of them actually made contact. Barbara crept over to the corner of the bed and reached for a pair of underwear that happened to land next to her. When he least expected it, she used her impeccable aim to hit him right in the face with it. He tore it off of his face and spotted her giggling and trying to hide again. Barbara wriggled herself under the bed before he could get to her. But to her great surprise, Dick crawled under the bed with her. They lay there, trying to catch their breath until Dick spoke up.

"You realize I might not be able to get out of here and that you might have to find Bruce or Diana, right?"

"I'm not really sure if I could get either to come help. They're probably busy kissing or something," Barbara replied.

"Well, then. I guess I'll make the most of my time stuck under here," Dick said as he leaned over and gave Barbara a breathtaking kiss. Barbara quickly responded. This was amazing. She never had wanted to admit it, but she always gad wanted to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his messy hair. He was such a great person even if he was a smart-mouth. She took her other hand and placed it on his chest, over his heart. She could feel it racing.

" _He must be enjoying this as much as I am,"_ she thought. They were lost in their kiss when suddenly, the bed was lifted up and light flooded into their little world under the bed. They broke away quickly and looked up. They saw Diana holding it up and Bruce with his arms crossed.

"Are we interrupting something?"

"Because it looks like we're interrupting something." Diana now had a huge grin on her face and even Bruce had a smirk gracing his features.

"At least we have the discretion to hide under the bed instead of doing it right in the middle of the library," Dick retorted. Bruce's and Diana's eyes widened with surprise and they looked at each other then back at Dick. He just smiled cheekily.

"We just wanted to tell you that breakfast is in five minutes. We'll let you two prepare. Umm. Bye!" Diana scooted out the door at a fast pace after Dick and Barbara got out from under the bed. Bruce nodded and followed her out in a hurry. Once they were gone, Barbara and he began to laugh.

"Dick, you got them good!" Dick stopped laughing and reached over to Barbara to whisper something in her ear.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"You still have to wash all of my dirty underwear. And now you have to pick them all up." She pulled back and smacked his chest.

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too." Then they both grinned and shared another kiss.

 **What do you think, everyone? I figured that it was about time I did a Richard Grayson x Barbara Gordon fanfiction. I hope you all liked it! If you noticed, there was a little Diana x Bruce implied and if that wasn't enough for you, check out my stories, "Wonder Bat," "Selfies," and "Truth or Dare." Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
